Betrayal
by Hydromaniac
Summary: Dai lived in the South Pole with her best friend, Katara. When the firenation invades her house, and takes her and her siser Li, Dai is forced to work for Zuko. She has to help capture the Avatar OR DIE, but then she learns that Katara is with him....


I typed this fic waaay before the second season started, and never posted it. Now I'm gonna.

F.Y.I: I wrote this before the "Dy Lee" thing, and I just realized that the names, Dai and Li are really close to that, if you pronounce Dai wrong... whatever,

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two girls rolled down the snowy hill, giggling. _

_"That was fun! Let's do it again!" One of the young girls exclaimed. She was six-years old, with light brown hair put into a braid, and with two loop-shaped strans of hair on each side of her face. (AN: Gee, I wonder who that could be!..) The other girl, also six-years old, but without the loops in her hair, nodded in agreement. The friends climbed up the hill again, and rolled back down. Now, their giggling turned into pure laughter. _

_"I am so glad we're best friends, Katara!" The girl without the loops stated. _

_"Me too! I have an idea, follow me, Dai!" ( pronounced like 'day') Katara said as she ran behind the frozen hill. Dai followed to find a huge meadow covered in snow. There were different shades of blue colored flowers were peaking out of the snow. _

_"Snowflowers?" Dai asked. _

_"Exactly. You use the stems of three flowers and braid them together with the flower. Then, you tie the two ends together to make a bracelet. Our friendship bracelet." Katara replied, grabbing three flowers and braiding them together. Dai followed. _

_"Do you think we should make one for your sister?" Katara asked. _

_"I don't think she likes them.." Dai answered as she started to braid._

_"Oh. Why couldn't Li be here anyway?" Katara asked. _

_"She's helping our mother with something." _

_"Oh. Tell her I said 'hi'." Katara asked._

_Dai nodded and they continued to braid. In about thirty seconds, they had two bracelets. _

_Katara gave the bracelet she made with a light blue flower, to Dai, and Dai gave the one she made, with a dark blue flower, to Katara. Thay sat there, examining them for a little while._

_"Let's go back to my house and play! I have several new dolls! They're just gorgeous!" Katara suggested. Dai grinned and nodded._

_"Come on! The dolls are over here.." She explained as Dai followed her. They approached a small house and entered. There was a small room with animal furs hanging from the walls and on the floor. _

_"Hey, there's Sokka, why dont you go and talk to him?" Katara teased the little girl, pointing to the other side of the room where her older brother sat, playing with a small weapon of some sort._

_"Shut up!" She answered as she blushed a little. Then, a woman entered the room._

_"Hello, Dai. I didn't know we'd have company." Katara's mother greeted._

_"She's just here to see the new dolls!" Katara explained._

_"Might want to do that later," Her mother informed them. "Dai, your mother wants you home now."_

_"Okay. Thank you. I'll see you later, Katara!" She said as they waved goodbye._

_Little did they know that was the last time they'll be seeing each other for a very long time.._

_Once Dai opened the door to her house, she gasped in horror. The firenation soldiers had her mother tied up. Since her father died, it was just her mother, her older sister and herself. They were as close as sisters, but fought even more. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost them. Dai snuck over to her mother, being very cautious not to be caught. _

_"Mother?" She cried from behind her._

_"Dai, listen very carefully," She replied, just turning her head halfway, not even focusing her eyes on the little girl. "Go through thst little passageway near the back, Li's over there too, find yourselves a safe place to hide."_

_"But, what about you?" Dai asked._

_"Go! Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine. Now go!" Her mother ordered the girl. Deep down, they both knew that wasn't at all true. She closed her eyes and prayed to her lost husband: _

I pray you'll be my eyes

And watch her where she goes.

Help her to be wise,

help me to let go.

Every mother's prayer,

every child knows.

Lead her to a place

Guard her with you're grace,

to a place where she'll be safe.

I pray she finds your light

And holds it in her heart.

As thoughts that fall each night,

remind her who you are.

Every mother's prayer

Every child knows.

Lead her to a place,

Guard her with your grace

to a place where she'll be safe.

Lead her to a place,

Guard her with your grace

to a place where she'll be safe.

_Dai rushed through the passageway and into the snow. Li was standing there, a firenation soldier grabbing her arms as she fidgeted to escape. Another soldier spotted Dai, and she ran. Dai quickly looked back to see how far away the guard was, when she bumped into another soldier, who grabbed her and took her to a huge, metal ship. They were boarding the ship, when Dai overheard the soldier talking to the general about putting her sister to work. Dai's eyes widened, and Li looked behind towards Dai, worried. Both their eyes filled up with tears. Then, Dai approached the elderly general._

_"General Iroh, she is too young to be put to work, do you have any suggestions to do with her, other than death." The soldier behind her asked. Dai hung her head and started to cry even more. The general looked at her._

_"What a pretty little girl." He stated as he lifted her face. "She's a little younger than my neice and nephew, I suppose she shall make a nice playmate." The soldier nodded and continued to push her onto the ship. As they passed the general once more, Dai looked at the general, with tear stained eyes, confused, and he just winked at her, kindly. Dai's hopes rose slightly as she learned she was not going to be killed or put to work, but she couldn't help worrying for her older sister. _

_Time flew by, and in a few horus, the ship had arrived in Firenation Territory. All of the prisoners were in different cells, except for Dai and Li._

_"I'm scared." Dai said. "What if we never see each other again, or our parents?"_

_"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get out of this mess, just wait and see." Li bravely stated. Dai was sitting towards the front of the cell, hopefully while Li was in the back corner. They hugged each other. Then, the cell door swung open. A guard came into the cell, and grabbed Dai's hand. Li tried to stop the guard from taking them apart, but failed. The guard took Dai to the exit of the ship, where another guard started to tie her hands together._

_"Is that any way to treat a guest?" General Iroh asked as he saw them._

_"G-General Iroh, we didn't see you." One of the guards explained. They untied her hands, and walked away. The general told Dai to follow him. And in no time, there was the fire nation palace. The general walked in, and there was a young girl about the same age as Dai, and a boy, the same age as Li. _

_"Azula, Zuko, this is Dai. She's your new playmate." The general introduced. "Now be nice, and you'll get along fine" Azula walked up to Dai._

_"Oh, trust me, uncle, we'll have a great time." She said happily. Zuko just crossed his arms and looked away. _

_"There's a spare room down the hall for you. Make yourself feel right at home." Once the general walked away, Zuko followed, complaining that Dai's a girl. Azula's true colors showed._

_"If you ever bug me, I swear, I won't make things easy for you, understand?" She snapped, and Dai nodded in fear._

_"Good. I'm glad we could have this little chat." She finished as she walked away. Dai was sad, and couldn't believe what was happening. _It's just a dream. _She assured herself, _It's just a bad, bad dream. _But the more she said it, the more the 'dream' became reality. She sadly walked down the hall, looking downward at her feet, when she accidentally bumped into someone. She fell down to the grownd and looked up. There stood a tall lady with long black hair and a firenation crown on her head. (AN: That's Azula and Zuko's mom. I dont know her name. Is it Ursa?)_

_"Sorry, I-I" Dai started._

_"Don't worry about it." She replied happily. She realized that Dai was crying._

_"What's wrong?" She asked as she bent down to hug the sad child._

_"Nothing, I just- I must go." Dai said as she started to walk down the hall._

_"Wait one minute. Aren't you supposed to be with Azula and Zuko?" She asked. Dai nodded._

_"Why don't you go and play with them? There in the garden. Dai nodded and left. _

_As Dai approached the garden, Azula gave her a dirty look. She was playing with her two a friends, Mai and Ty Lee. _

_"I thought I told you-" Azula started, but then realized her mother was there, and she stoppped._

_"I mean, we were just playing a game- called- um," She started._

_"Who...can...get to the fountain first!" Ty Lee said. Azula looked at Ty Lee and she winked. _

_"Would you like to play?" Azula asked. Dai just nodded._

_"Okay, the object of the game is to get to the fountain first. To get there, we race across the lake, stepping on the stones, then you balance yourself on the fountain and walk all the way around. And whoever finishes first, wins." Ty Lee explained._

_The race was about to start, and it was Ty Lee, Azula and Dai. Mai just sat under the tree, watching. _

_"Go." She replied bluntly._

_"What happened to 'Ready' and 'Set'?" Ty Lee asked. Mai just glared at her._

_"Youre pushing it." Mai replied._

_Everyone started to run. Ty Lee raced across the stepping stones, with Azula right infront of Dai. Azula stuck her foot out to try and trip Dai, but missed. Then, it came to the fountain. Dai started to balance herself, and started to walk. Then, Ty Lee called Dai's name, and Dai looked back at her in reply, and while Dai was not looking, Azula stuck her foot out once more and this time, it worked. Dai tripped over Azula's foot and fell into the fountain. She got up, and everyone was laughing. Even Zuko, who just walked out, laughed. Dai stood there, soaked and quickly ran to her 'room' before anyone could see her cry. _

_Dai dried off and sat on the bed. She overheard talking from the other side of the door. Dai quietly walked up to it and pressed her ear on the door. She recoginzed the voices._

_"Why can't you two just be nice to her?" She heard the lady she bumped into earlier ask._

_"But mom! She's not from around here! She's...she's weird!" Azula said._

_"Just because someone's not from around here, doesn't mean they're weird. Now I want you to apologise to her when you see her again."_

_"Why do I have to be nice to her. She's a girl! She's not even as old as me!" Zuko complained._

_"That still gives you no right to make fun of her." Their mother answered. " Now, be nice." She told them as they ran off. Azula rolled her eyes._

_"What is wrong with that child?" Their mother wondered._

_Dai sat back down on her bed. _Why am I even here? _She questioned in her head. _Nobody even likes me. _She then tried to fall asleep, and tried to forget what a horrible day it had been._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I held the bracelet in my hand, as a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped the tear with my sleeve, put the bracelet down on my dresser and headed down the hall of the small Earth Kingdom apartment in Ba Sing Se, and into the kitchen. There was a bowl of fruit, and I grabbed an apple and sat on the table next to Zuko.

"So, how did you sleep?" Iroh asked me, trying to start a conversation. I didnt listen, I was just staring out the window, thinking about my dream. Zuko kicked the table to get my attention, and it worked.

"Oh. Sorry." I answered blankly. I left the table, and headed back to my room.

"Something is obviously troubling her." Iroh said. "You should find out what." Zuko rolled his eyes and left. Iroh reached over to Zuko's plate, grabbed his peice of bread, and chuckled.

There was a knock on my door, and when I answered it, I saw Zuko.

"Uncle told me to see if you're okay."Zuko explained.

"I'm fine. Just fine." I answered.

"Good, because I need you for a certain _mission_. You see, the Avatar has been spotted in Ba Sing Se. Your job is to befriend the Avatar and his friends, then reel them in to me."

"And if I refuse?"

"My foolish Uncle saved you once, and I assure you, he _wont_ do it again!" He answered as his fists lit up on fire. I nodded in fright. He finished. "Here's what you'll do..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group walked by 'The Jasmine Dragon'.

"This place looks interesting." Aang asked.

"Let's go in for a quick cup of tea." Katara suggested as they entered the tea shop. They sat down at an open table.

"Aang, we need to find out how to get to the Earth King. He's the only one who can help us with the attack on the fire nation." Katara informed. Little did they know, Dai was listening at the table next to them.

"I can help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cliffhanger? I am so crazy...

R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;D


End file.
